Sick Day
by LovelySinner7
Summary: Every hero has their day. Chiro is no exception to this rule when he gets sick. A fluffy AntaurixChiro one shot! ENJOY FRIENDS!


LS7: Hello all^^ I know I have some other fics to finish up but-

Chiro:*Gets out a list of what I need to finish* Yeah like the last few chapters of A father's wish-

LS7: Chiro…

Chiro: That Beyblade thingy-

LS7:..Chiro…

Chiro: Uh… God of War-

LS7: CHIRO!

Chiro:..?

LS7: Do the damn exclaimer or ELSE I'll make this fluffy moment with you and Antauri… ANG-

Chiro: LS7 doesn't own srmthfg! For if she did… the show would have had a movie and 7 seasons….

LS7: ^_^ Much better!

Summary: Every hero has their day. Chiro is no exception to this rule when he gets sick. A fluffy AntaurixChiro one shot!

It was a good day in Shugazoom. With the exception of a few clouds here and there it was really good. The weather was so good that Antauri wanted to take a walk with Chiro who in his heart, was more than just his leader… He was his son and he would do anything to make him happy. So when Antauri awoke that morning to greet everyone else for breakfast, he was surprised that Chiro wasn't up yet.

'_He must be in bed still… hm… that's strange, usually he's up by now.'_

Antauri pondered this as he entered the kitchen. He was so into his thoughts, that he didn't hear the others greet him. He proceeded to make breakfast which consisted of eggs, toast with strawberry and blackberry jam; pancakes and a side of orange juice and jasmine tea. Although closer with one another, Antauri became overprotective of Chiro. The others didn't mind it so much as it was a humorous yet cute side of Antauri. As he placed the food on the table for everyone to dig in, Nova looked up from her food to ask a question directed at her brother.

"Hey Antauri, what's wrong?" Nova knew what Antauri was thinking. It could only be one person he would be thinking about.

"I'm alright Nova. What should be wrong?" Antauri closed his eyes as he sat down to sip his steaming hot tea. He knew what was wrong but didn't want to admit it. He knew he was overprotective of Chiro and just wanted to know if he was alright. Antauri placed his mug gently on the table and got up to walk out of the kitchen.

"Hey Antauri? Where are you going?" Otto asked as he stuff a bunch of pancakes in his mouth. The remainder of the food hitting Gibson square in the face.

"OTTO! Will you chew with your mouth closed? It's very impolite and shows bad manners at the table." Gibson responded with disgust as Otto continued with his antics. Nova and Antauri laughed at this as this was a routine at breakfast.

"Look Gibby, quite being so smart early in the morning I'm trying to eat here!" Sprks bitterly spoke to Gibson which resulted in a heated battle between the two. Nova could only shake her head in disbelief as she watch what was unfolding. She walked over to Antauri who was already out of the kitchen and gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Go and see about Chiro. I'm sure he's fine! If he's hungry, I'll try and save him some food." Nova replied as she walked back to the kitchen. Antauri smiled gratefully as he floated towards the orange tube that led to Chiro's room.

"OTTO! DON'T EAT THAT!" Antauri couldn't help but laugh at hearing Nova yell at Otto and pretty much the Gibson and Sprks for their morning antics. As he stepped into the orange tube, he hoped that Chiro was okay. Antauri reached the door that led to his son's room and didn't need to open the door. He fazed the through the door and took in how dark it was. Antauri gently pulled the curtains back and let in sunlight. As he did this, he heard a groan from the lump on the bed that could only be one person.

"Chiro…" Antauri said playfully. Usually when Chiro didn't like to get up in the morning like today, Antauri would playfully call out his name and when that didn't work, he would then proceed to tickle him until he gave up and got up. When Antauri was about to tickle him, he heard a coughing sound. Concerned, Antauri gently placed the covers down form Chiro's face and took in the sight. Chiro looked like he was in great pain. He was shivering a lot, and the rims around his eyes were bright red like his nose. Antauri didn't even need to check Chiro for fever because he felt the heat radiate from him.

'_Don't worry Chiro. I'm here for you when you wake up.' _Antauri thought as he sat beside the sick boy and gently moved a bang from his sweaty brow. Suddenly, Chiro awoke from his feverish sleep. He opened his blue eyes slowly and winced at the light coming from his window. He turned his head slightly and saw Antauri meditating beside him. Chiro smiled softly at him and was happy that Antauri was here. He was alays there for him no matter what. And that's what Chiro loved most about Antauri. Chiro was about to sit up when a sudden wave of dizziness hit him and he groaned loudly. Being alert, Antauri woke from his meditation and in an instant was by Chiro's side and doing his bed to comfort him.

"Chiro, are you alright?" Antauri voiced concern. He hated to see his son sick like this. Chiro slowly, with the help of Antauri sat up on his bed.

"Don't worry Tauri, I'll be fine. It's just a cold that's all." Chiro responded tiredly. He sneezed a couple of times and try to reach his nightstand to grab the tissue box. Antauri saw this and got the box for him and handed Chiro the tissues. After sneezing some more and blowing his nose, Chiro spoke hoarsely with Antauri.

"Tauri, I'm sorry if I worried you. I just wasn't feeling well so that's why I didn't come downstairs." Chiro coughed a few times but continued.

"I just didn't want everyone to worry… that's all." Antauri smiled softly as he gently patted Chiro's head. He chuckled a bit before speaking.

"Chiro, I'm always going to be worried about you because I love you so much. And yes I will admit, I was worried but that only shows how much me and the others care for you." Chiro felt his eyes become watery. No one before meeting Antauri and the others, treated him like this before. No one.

'_Thanks Antauri-' _Chiro's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening and closing to reveal, Nova, Otto, Sprks, and Gibson. Nova smiled as she carried a tray of what looked like a bowl of soup, and water. Otto had a card in his hands and walked to Chiro and told him to read it right away.

"Chiro! Chiro! You have to read the card I made for you!" The green monkey jumped on the bed with glee.

"Let him eat first Otto!" Nova replied a little sternly but couldn't stay mad for she knew Otto meant well. Antauri and the rest of the team turned to look at Chiro who even though was sick, smiled a bright and joyous smile that lit up the room. He was so happy and proud that he had a team, no, family that cared for him this much. He looked at the card Otto made him at smiled. The card clearly read Otto because of how everything from the paper, to the writing was green. The only thing that was a different color was a huge heart that read:

"_Get well Chiro… it's not the same with out you in action. P.s. I miss playing video games with you." _Chiro smiled in gratitude as he hugged Otto.

"Thanks Otto, and when I get better, I'll play video games with you." he said with a happy tone.

"Cool! Cause Gibson totally sucks at video games and Sprks is a sore loser at them." Otto innocently replied.

"HEY!" Both Gibson and Sprks shouted but at the sight of seeing Chiro and the others laughing, they quickly set it aside and joined in on the laughter.

Nova gave Chiro his soup and with Antauri's help, gently placed it on Chiro's lap. As soon as he saw the soup Chiro dug right in and couldn't help but savor its flavor. It was his favorite after all. Chicken noodle soup.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it Chiro." Antauri responded fondly at Chiro who was indeed enjoying the soup.

"Of course he's going to enjoy it! I made it." Nova replied proudly.

"Hey! I got the bowl for you Nova!" Otto cutely pouted.

" Yeah, I poured the water into the glass didn't I?" Sprk retorted back. Not wanting to feel left out of the conversation, Gibson also responded.

"Well, I was the one who carefully instructed you on the right temperature the soup needed to be in." Answered Gibson. Nova couldn't help herself as she laughed at their antics.

"Okay! Okay! You guys helped… a little." Nova laughed playfully. Otto, Sprks, and Gibson seemed to be content with that answer. Besides Antauri and Otto who were already on the bed, the others joined in and made sure Chiro was comfortable as possible. Antauri saw that Chiro was finished so he levitated the tray from Chiro on to the bed table. Antauri noticed that Chiro did look a lot better than he did when he first arrived and was glad that his son was doing better. Chiro smiled at Antauri who warmly returned the smiled and cleared his throat.

"Thanks for everything guys. This means a lot to me." Chiro kindly remarked. He was a lucky person to have them in his life. Very lucky!

"Don't mention it Kid!" Sprks told him in a playful gesture as the others nodded their heads in agreement. Chiro and the others spent the whole day with one another. Playing games, telling jokes,(Mostly on Gibson but he got them back) and was just enjoying one another's company.

'_I am so grateful to have known these guys. I wouldn't change them for anything…' _

'_Nothing in the universe could keep us apart…'_

LS7: YAY! Another srmthfg! fic completed!

Chiro: Cool! Now finish your other ones^_^

LS7: Yeah…-_-U Anywho! This is dedicated to my lovely friend Crystal Persian for her awesome ideas that she has given me! Thanks girl! You rule! Hope You like^^

Antauri: Also Review^-^


End file.
